


Echoed Whispers

by FontcestSinnerShipper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Drama, Echo Flowers, Fellcest - Freeform, Fighting, Fluff, Fontcest, In later chapters - Freeform, Incest, Love, M/M, More affectionate fellcest, Self-Loathing, Sexy times soon to come, Smut, The smut will come but have patience young ones, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, What kind of love you won't know till you read xD, as always, sin - Freeform, skelebros, still don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FontcestSinnerShipper/pseuds/FontcestSinnerShipper
Summary: Having another argument Sans needed somewhere to go to escape. Though will his escape help or hurt him when whispers from his own voice betrays him? (Crap summary. Sorry >~





	Echoed Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally made another fic! This idea has been in my head for days and I just wanted to get it written out! And plus we need more cute fellcest fics in our lives don't we? X3 There's not enough so I'll just have to contribute! But... This first chapter is kinda bitter so bare with it. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! :D

Yells of an argument filled their small house, the shouts mainly coming from one heated monster while the other just kept his head bowed, wishing he could just somehow dissipate into air. No such luck... So all he could do is sit there while the other barked harsh words that sting his very core. 

"UGH! THIS ISN'T EVEN WORTH MY TIME!" Flinching, the smaller monster chanced a glance up, his small eyelights catching sight of the seething ruby orbs of his brother. Sans' couldn't help but to scratch at his hands in anxiety at the cold cruel stare that was directed his way until finally the other scoffed and turned away. With out so much as another word Papyrus bound up the stairs, leaving the shorter alone to his thoughts. 

Stupid stupid stupid! Of course he let his brother down once again! Heaving a heavy sigh, slowly he walked over and laid down face first into the couch, grounding his teeth in annoyance as he remembered the events that took place that day. Sans had woken late. Again. Arrived late to work. Again. Fell asleep at his post. Again. 

....Dissapointed Papyrus... Again... 

Groaning into the cushions he pushed himself from the comfy surface to the floor and made his way to the door. Suddenly the air of the house was suffocating and he was in desperate need for fresh air into his non existent lungs. Giving one more weary look to the top of the stairs he left, the chilly air washing over his tense heated bones. 

The crunch of the snow under his feet soothed him a little as he walked... Where was he going? Stopping momentarily he frowned. He actually really didn't feel like going to Grillby's. As much as the greasy food lulled him he honestly didn't think it would be enough this time... 

Letting out a soft breath he picked back up his pace, just letting his feet carry him. All he really needed was to get away from his stifling home. The thoughts that plagued his mind was playing over and over again as if on repeat; he couldn't stop the self loathing thoughts from surfacing in his minds eye. Honestly all this thinking was starting to give him a migraine. 

The soft crunches of snow soon died off and Sans hadn't took notice until the soft glow of blue made him blink and slowly turn his gaze back ahead. 

Echo flowers? Since when had he? 

Widening his sockets he glanced around, wondering how the hell he hadn't noticed walking out of Snowdin and right into Waterfall.

Guess he had let his thoughts get the better of him again. No surprise there. 

Grumbling softly under his breath he walked closer to the nearby river and sat at the edge, staring down at his wavy reflection. He looked worse for wear. His eye lights were now just small pricks in his sockets and said sockets now having light bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

Slowly he ran a hand down his pale face, his chest rising in a soft sigh. Man he was so tired, and not just physically. 

"Why do I even try?" He grumbled frowning as he reached forward and curled his fingers around a pebble. "It's not like anyone appreciates it." He huffed, throwing the rock out into the clear water. "Especially not the great Papyrus~" He mocked, giving an empty smirk as he threw another. Pausing he looked around the darkened area and seeing no one he slowly slipped his eyes shut. "Why do I even love him?" He whispered softly, gritting his teeth. "I shouldn't and yet... Ugh!" 

He snapped his eyes back opened and glared at the calm water, suddenly hating the serene surface for how peaceful it looked. "The only fucking love I need is LOVE!" He growled, throwing another rock into the river. 

"Stupid Papyrus! Always so loud, obnoxious, greedy....Strong, loyal... Hot. Fucking hell... " He growled, bringing his hands up and rubbing the heels of his palms to rub at his sockets. That's his brother for fucks sake! Those thoughts shouldn't even surface in his mind! 

Lowering his hands he stared out at the water for a long moment, suddenly his chest felt more lighter, like he got a heavy weight off. Slowly a shaky smile came to his face as he stood. Maybe he would go to Grillby's, he was feeling a lot better surprisingly. 

Nodding in agreement with himself he leisurely started walking back to snowdin, the thought of a plump juicy burger with soggy salty fries fueling his hunger and making his stomach rumble. 

*-*-*-*-*-*

Grumbling lowly in annoyance with his sharp eyes narrowed he stomped his way over to the last place he hadn't checked. Where the fuck was Sans?! After their little quarrel he had disappeared! It's been 4 fucking hours. Even his lazy bones brother wouldn't stay gone for that long. 

It's not like he was worried or anything about the dumbass! Oh no! It's just after him being so irresponsible the whole day he wasn't just allowed to leave on his own, especially not telling him where he was going! 

Grinding his teeth together he stepped into Waterfall, sweeping his eyes over the new territory for the familiar lump that was his brother. Seeing no one he Tsk'ed, frown widening as he walked deeper in. This couldn't be... He'd done checked everywhere else. His post, Grillby's (the first place he checked), Alphys' , Undyne's, even near the ruin doors. 

"Sans... Where the fuck are you...?" He said in a surprisingly soft voice, a certain... Troubled tone attached to it.

 

"Why do I even try?"

 

Jumping in surprise, Papyrus whipped his skull around, the sudden voice bringing him out of his reverie. 

 

"It's not like anyone appreciates it."

 

Furrowing his bone brows he noticed the sound coming from an echo flower in the distance and moved closer, the voice sounded somewhat familiar. 

 

"Especially not the great Papyrus~"

 

At this Papyrus cocked his head in question and annoyance, now standing directly in front of the glowing plant. Did he know this person? It sounded familiar yes but thanks to the flowers they had made the voice of the speaker higher pitched then it normally would be. Whoever this was, it sounded like they had something against him. Doesn't matter! He was always up to the challenge, no matter who dared to oppose him. 

 

"Why do I even love him? I shouldn't and yet... Ugh!"

 

Or... Not? 

Blinking his sockets multiple times Papyrus had to pause to process the words. They... Loved him? Now his interest was certainly peeked. 

 

"The only fucking love I need is LOVE!"

 

Chuckling he put a hand on his hip with a nod. Nothing else mattered here. Kill or be killed as they say. 

 

"Stupid Papyrus! Always so loud, obnoxious, greedy...."

 

Growling Papyrus narrowed his eyes in a harsh glare raising his hand. How dare someone-!

 

Strong, loyal... Hot. Fucking hell... "

 

Stopping mid swing he felt his cheek bones flushing deep scarlet. His mouth opened and closed comically as he tried to gather his thoughts and as seconds went by the flower had started over with its recorded dialect. 

After stars knows how long, he finally gathered himself and he crossed his arms as he started pacing. 

This new information was certainly... Interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's all for now! Tell me what you guys think and feel free to leave suggestions of what I could do in the next chapters. :3 (And I tried italising the echoed words from the flowers but it didn't work so sorry if it's confusing Dx)


End file.
